PROJECT SUMMARY: Pilot Projects Core The primary goal of the proposed NIDA Center for Neural Circuits in Addiction is to extend and enhance the research capabilities of NIH-funded addiction research projects at the University of Minnesota (UMN). The proposed Viral Innovation Core (VIC), Imaging Cells during Behavior Core (ICBC), Structural Circuits Core (SCC) and Addiction Connectome Core (ACC) will provide extensive technical expertise and infrastructure to individual investigators. To complement these efforts, the Pilot Project Core (PPC) will provide necessary means to foster new research and interactions by selecting and funding innovative projects that can synergistically combine the capabilities of the Research Cores to push the envelope in neural circuit research. The PPC, led by Center Director, Dr. Thomas, will engage a panel of Center faculty and External Advisors (i.e. the Pilot Panel) who will review proposals and present finalists to the Steering Committee for final determination. Following consultation with Program staff at NIDA, two to four projects will be funded each fiscal year. Proposals will be reviewed in accordance with standard NIH review criteria (significance, innovation, rigor and feasibility) and should address one or more of the following priorities: 1) ESIs; 2) New entrants to addiction research; 3) Demonstrate translational potential; 4) Engage a team of PIs who have not previously collaborated with one another; 5) Use Research Cores in a novel way; and/or 6) Develop substantial new capabilities for one or more Research Cores. Inclusion of preliminary data is not required. Applications for bridge funds or to extend ongoing projects will not be entertained. Finally, the Pilot Panel will also work on research dissemination so that Center members have the opportunity on a regular basis to see specific applications of Research Core functions, which we expect will stimulate creative new uses for these functions and new collaborations. The Core has two Specific Aims: Aim 1 will establish the Pilot Research Program with the first two recipient teams. These include a project from New Investigators, Drs. Patrick Rothwell and Esther Krook-Magnuson entitled: ?Parsing Interneuron Diversity in the Nucleus Accumbens to Understand the Actions of Fentanyl? and a project from Drs. Matthew Chafee, Benjamin Hayden, and Jan Zimmernann titled ?Front-Parietal Circuit Manipulation in Macaques.? Their team is composed of an ESI (Zimmermann) and two established investigators, forming a new collaborative team. Proposed awards are $50k over a period of up to two years. In Aim 2, the Pilot Panel, in consultation with the Steering Committee, will establish and maintain infrastructure, policies and procedures for award selection, ongoing evaluation and research dissemination of innovative pilot projects.